the first day of the rest of my life
by cl0ud911
Summary: this is a story if i turned in to cloud in my world and sephiroth and that came and brought lots of crazyness here oh and please leave heaps reviews !please!
1. Chapter 1

**The First Day of the Rest of My Life**

Charecters: Me as Cloud Sephiroth as himself Random minions monsters etc as them selves all other characters are made up in my head.

The day started like every other day, I woke up, had a shower, got ready for school, left for school. When I got to school I knew something was up in the pit of my stomach I could feel some thing but I chose to ignore it, as I walked to our area I saw Sten and Peter acting like the fools they do Peter poking sten and saying quit it I just shook my head. I walked up and they greeted me Peter with his blonde short hair, short stature and medium sized stomach, then there was Sten her buetiful figure with her hair that shone in the light its brownie redish colour dazling me, I had the biggest crush on her.

Half an hour later we were in our classes me beinhg the fool I am I got sent to the RTC wich is called the responsible thinking class god I hate it. As I was sitting there daydreaming about my favourite game on the planet final fantasy 7, then some thing happened that would end the day of me and start the day of cloud strife in the real world. Then there was a bright light and a loud crack outside the window, the windows shatered and there was a gale force wind that exploded in my ears then I new nothing but black as I passed out on the table.

Later I woke from what seemed to be a dream every thing seemed normal the teacher was next to me asking me who I was I didn't understand why she was asking ive been here before and at this school for 3 years I told her who I was, she said its not good to lie. "What"? I asked. I didn't understand this was weird, I asked if I could go to the tiolet she said be quick.

I got up and ran whitch was weird cause I seemed to be running faster than normal I got to the tiolet I looked in the mirror and back at me stared the character I knew more than enough to know who it was. "What the FUCK"!! I yelled at the top of my lungs I was panicking I didn't know what the hell was going on, a teacher heard me yell. Whatch that language" she said I just looked at her she asked me who I was I was about to give her my name but in stead I said "im Cloud Strife now out of my way".

I knew something was up but this was weird I walked to the bike stand my bike was gone I looked around then I saw it. "Oh fuck yes"!! I exclaimed and there it was clouds bike from Advent Children I nearly had a heart attack "that's awsome"!! I exclaimed again. I went up to it I saw the awsome bike and it was mine I was ecstatic I was over the moon then I remembered the swords I walked up and opened the cases that hid the swords and there they were.

Then I realized this had to happen for a reason. "Oh no" I said aloud it must be him I rememberd the flames the evil the power. "Sephiroth" I realized. There was a loud crash in the school I grabbed the swords that made the fabled omniblade and ran to the sound and there it was a creature of unimaginable grotesque visage that would make even the bravest soldier run its eyes were the likeness of black holes that drove into nothingness its human form made it look like some sort of dragon man but with a head of a Trex and wings that looked like that of an insect and two extra arms that were the likness off spider legs and the tail was a scorpions tail and it smelled of rotten fish and off milk.

All the students poured from their classes to see it and me I told them to get back but they didn't listen the creature gazed at the people wondering who should it devour then it picked its first victim a person I know well but wasnty really friendly to his name was chris I called him blonde or tool, thenb in one swift move it snatched chris up and bit him in half devouring his lower portion of his body he screamed as it ate his legs then it went for the rest of him, but just in time another one of my friends named Tom lept on his head and began to beat at its head, I ran over with sword in hand and struck the creatures hind leg as it flung tom of it then turned its lifless eyes in my direction, what I didn't realise was it was casting magic BOOM!! The sound rung in my ears as I flew through a wall from the fire based attack.

The creature then turned towards the crowd as they ran it was interested in one person Sten it chased her she ran and ran luckily she was fast but that wouldewnt last espcialy if her athsma kicked in so I jumped on its back raised my sword and struck it on the top of the head the creature collapsed from the blow leaving it dazed and stunned as it lay there still, I told Sten to run "ill hold it off" I yelled she hesitated "GO!!" I roared.

The creature rose I yelled as it struck with its scorpion tail I jumped and flipped in the air then summoned my power and blasted the creature with what seemed to be thunder using this in midair was not my brightest move I flew through the air and the roof of the area I was in and crashed into a light post outside the creature was furios it exploded from the school tearing steel like it was paper I realised that it was not happy so I got out a second sword and threw myself at it engulfing me in magic as I ramed it the creature flew through the school landinbg on the office all the students cheered as I rose from the ground.

I went over to the creature to make sure it was dead which also was not my brightest move it grabbed me and threw me through the school hall while flying through the air in the hall I grabbed a pole on the roof and and swung back in its direction this time with both swords raised ready to be brought through this things head. There was a loud shwing niose a large cracking niose and the creatures skull was removed, it landed next to me as I rose looking as cool as I could but how could I not after beheading that thing and of course being cloud.

I walked towards the crowd cheering as hard as they could forgetting the death of a classmate, not many people liked him but he still was a human being with people that cared for him as I approached the crowd I saw Tom he broke his arm trying to help his friend, I didn't deserve to be cheered as he was the actual hero with nothing to defend himself with, he still risked his life for his friend I pulled him up by his good arm and shouted "WHY DO YOU ALL CHEER FOR ME WHEN THIS PERSON HAS RISKED HIS LIFE WITHOUT ANY POWERS OR WEAPONS AND STILL HE FOUGHT WHEN YOU ALL RAN"!. The crowd paused and I shouted again "HE IS THE BIGGEST HERO I HAVE EVER SEEN SO APPLAUDE FOR HIM FOR HE DESERVESE IT"!. The school then rose in a great cheer as they all chanted TOM! For he was the bigges hero there no other person would have dared do what he did, but then I heard an exsplosion and so did every one else the cheering stopped when I loud crash and a man in a black claok and cape jumped down and beheaded Tom with no remorse or pity and he said "A hero was he well this is what I think of heros"and with that he was gone.

It was him I knew him to well in a rage I yelled "SEPHIROTH"!!. I was in a bersrke I didn't care I was not happy as a dragon crashed through the school and roared all of the students ran I was left to myself gathering all my power a charged it I jumped through the air sword in hand raiused aster 

blow after blow this creature really didn't stand a chance I carved it up like a piece of meat and finished with a strike that had the force of a atom bomb all the schools windows shaterred and the students fell blown of their feet there was only small pieces of green and red left of the dragon after that I fainted and knew only seering hatred.

END Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Other characters may be included I this chapter but it's a secret**

Chapter 2

The darkness slowly drifted into light as I regained consciousness, all I could remember was the desiccated corpse of one my friends. I opened my eyes to see all the students in the school staring at me some cautious others scared I got up and every one moved back simultaneously, I didn't understand why they were so scared, I think it's because they're scared that Sephiroth might come back.

I walked down a path at the school; I didn't realize I was being followed, I turned around to see the crowd following me not too close I think they were afraid of me but more afraid of what might come next then there was a yell I turned around just in time to see a ShinRa soldier attack me with a sword I grabbed his arm pulled him down and broke his throat with my elbow.

I realized that there was more than one I drew the simplest version of my sword and readied myself, I turned around and saw them the crowd of students turned around as well "get behind me" I said all the students except one did what I told them the one that didn't his name was Andrew a grade ten tool totally full of himself "get behind me" I repeated. He just stood there and he said "they won't hurt us only you". With that said a soldier drove his sword into Andrews's neck killing him with no remorse the crowd screamed I just said "you fool".

The soldiers charged the first two in line were easily dispatched the next five swung wildly hoping to hit me I deflected their attacks and killed them, the rest attacked without worry of their comrades they tried to get a hit in but they weren't good enough more and more attacked I actually had to draw a second sword, now they didn't stand a chance I destroyed them with no mercy there was one left he looked extremely scared he tried to run I gathered my power blasted him with some magicked water he stumbled and fell I caught up with him, "why did you attack what does shinra want with this world"? I asked. Before he could answer he died, I looked up and there was a face I knew "Reno" I said.

"Hey Cloud haven't seen you in a while, what you doing here?" Reno asked. "I'm not Cloud I just look like him and have all his powers and equipment" I replied. "Well whatever, whoever you are don't get in shinra's way or you'll pay the price" he said again. "You guys just attacked me". I yelled "oh that's right I forgot our orders are to eliminate all from our world to make sure the locals don't remember this so looks like you're in trouble Cloud" he answered in that smart ass tone he has.

I readied myself "you know you can't beat me" I said. "Oh is that so well let's see about that" With that said Rude, Elena and Tseng landed beside him from their helicopter "Well this is going to be fun" said Reno. I drew a second sword I might need it against all these guys Reno jumped at me and Rude started to throw some punches Elena and Tseng were at the back shooting at me, I was deflecting the bullets when Reno struck with his weapon I blocked it with my other sword still deflecting bullets with the other hand, I threw Reno off when Rude threw a few punches at me I dodged them and jumped away still deflecting the bullets Reno followed when he landed next to me he slipped and my sword caught him in the ribs tearing away flesh, he stumbled and fell Rude was pissed now he jumped at me swinging wildly I thrust my sword at him he jumped away but not fast enough I stabbed him in the leg he fell and landed next to Reno Tseng and Elena were still shooting I 

ran at them still deflecting their bullets I then gathered my power and used the spell quake, the ground erupted with earth as it threw Elena and Tseng off their feet into the air they landed injured they all realized they've lost so they got up and ran away like they usually do. With that I said "Always a pleasure".

I turned around to see the crowd awed by my awesomeness then I realized Sten wasn't in the crowd "oh no" I whispered I then started running getting worried "I hope she's okay" I thought grimly. I finished searching no sign of her then it also hit me Peter wasn't there either "I know"! I shouted as I started running again I went to the place I last saw her I used sense material to sense the presence of all human life forms in the vicinity I wouldn't find Any one from the crowd cause I was too far away for the material to sense them then I found two human life forms a hundred meters away I started running hoping it was them, I arrived at the destination it was the old sport shed on the oval I opened the door and straight got hit in the head with a baseball bat, "AHHHHHHHHHH" I yelled it was peter "PETER WHAT THE FUCK"!! I yelled. "Sorry" he said "I thought you were one of those monsters wait how do you know my name"? He asked I told him who I was and who I am now.

After a while my head felt better turns out Sten isn't here it was Peter and my other friend James they hid in the sport shed and armed themselves with baseball bats and other types of hitting objects I asked them if they knew were Sten was they said yea she's at library so I left running why is she at the library I thought when I got there I was horrified to see it in ruin there was a dragon tearing it apart I drew two swords I leapt at it I struck it in the face to turn its attention away from the library, it was not happy and hit me with its tail I crashed into the libraries wall to see Sten hiding under a table "your alright"!! I yelled the dragon turned its attention back to the library crashing into its walls "stay here" I said jumping back to the dragon I removed its tail cause I really didn't like being hit by it the dragon started to breath fire, but before it could actually let the torrent of fire spew forth I gathered my power and blasted it with lightning, it didn't like that now it was in a berserk flailing its limbs every were it was tearing the library apart more so now this wasn't good so I threw my sword at it hitting it right in its maw killing it.

Later I explained everything to Sten and took her to Peter and James wait here I said I have some unfinished business to attend to returning to the monster infested school to save some lives and find some answers.

END chapter 2

There will be more…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I arrive back at the school realizing that it's too late I have to get everyone out of here otherwise there would be many deaths, in the corner of my eye catch a glimpse of a valorous you know those red dragon type things, I run at it smashing into it with my sword pieces of the creature flying passed me, it won't give up though flailing its tail at me I catch the spikes of its tail on my sword grabbing it with my free hand and engulfing it in a massive jet of fire, its charred corpse fell to bits.

I told the people who were getting attacked to leave then I caught a glimpse of a blue flash that could only mean one thing I sprinted towards the source of the light "Sephiroth"!! I shouted. There he was with the blue flash exploding from his hand it continued down and hit the ground, n the ground cracked and split open with a massive black dragon flew out of. "Bahamut oh no that's not good" I murmured drawing two of my swords while bahamut flew up charging his mega flare I looked around frantically looking for a way to get up there, I jumped on the tallest building there and charged my lightning magic I jumped up and blasted down sending me up further I flew towards bahamut but too late he let loose mega flare heading straight towards E block of the school but it'd probably destroy the whole thing and there's nothing I can do to stop it its coming and that's it, but I can still kill bahamut.

I flew towards it missing the mega flare by mere meters I was right near it now I raised my sword ready to kill it but grabbed me in one of its massive claws it was trying to crush me but I wouldn't let it win that easily I gathered my energy and drove my sword into its arm cutting through it like butter then I threw a ball of fire at its head, as I started to fall its tail passed my head and I stabbed my sword into it sticking in and latching me to it, I jumped onto its back leaving my sword in its tail I gathered my power and readied myself for the only magic strong enough to kill it ultima the sky flashed a tinge of green and exploded with a massive flow of power.

The mega flare hit the ground just as I killed bahamut I landed in the oval sprinting towards the sport shed were my friends were the mega flare hasn't exploded yet so I have some time I reaches the shed grabbing my friends with a few extra people there sprinting towards the end of the oval I casted magic barrier around them then it exploded a massive flash of blue and then nothing the school was reduced to a smoking crater and there was sephiroth above it laughing as he flew up with……..what was it couldn't see it was black and "oh no it can't be" I said "the black materia". With that said he flew away looking for a place with enough spit energy to be able to use it that could only be one place.

Ran to my motor bike after getting my sword from the disintegrating corpse of bahamut driving to the one place that could have that much spirit energy a recent wound on the planet were the town of Gatos was destroyed by a massive meteor near here, I drove of leaving my friends in a safe place by the time I got there it was too late he had summoned METEOR then the earth started to tremble and crumble under my feet, this could only mean one thing WEAPON but how not here why it's too late I need to stop sephiroth, there he is "SEPHIROTH"!! I shouted jumping at him clashing swords he laughed and quickly parried my sword and stabbed me in the shoulder and throwing me into the ground. "No I can't fail I can't……" I gasped and fainted.

I woke up with my wounds healed and in a bed seeing worried faces looking at me my friends "what happened" I said the reply I received was "its bad real bad".


End file.
